Hate Me
by akasuna no hataruno teng tong
Summary: Akankah lebih baik jika kau membenciku


Hate Me

Naruto©1999 Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

Hate Me©2010 Akasuna Teng-Chan

Summary :

Sakura(23) selalu dihantui peristiwa beberapa tahun silam saat ia masih berusia 16 tahun yang mengakibatkan Sakura kehilangan orang yang paling ia benci.

The 1st Truth - Our Tears

Suatu hari di musim semi. . .

"Saku-chan! Tunggu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"seru seorang pemuda sambil berlari di tengah-tengah padang dandelion mengejar gadis di depannya

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah bicara denganku. Aku benci kau!" jawab seorang gadis dengan ketusnya

"Aku bilang dengarkan dulu!," sergah si pemuda. "Kenapa kau masih saja membenciku,hah! Aku yang sekarang beda dengan dulu. Yah memang aku dari dulu tak pernah sama denganmu. Dari dulu kau selalu jadi anak yang membanggakan,sedangkan aku hanya seorang anak pembuat masalah dan juga… "ditarik nafasnya perlahan,"Pecandu narkoba."

"…" Sakura akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya,membelakangi pemuda cerewet di belakangnya itu.

"Ternyata otakmu masih bisa berfikir juga jika itu adalah _**salah satu hal**_ yang membuat aku benci padamu." jeda sesaat,"Aku berharap,kau bukanlah kakakku!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto tertegun,Sakura langsung beranjak pergi dari kebun dandelion itu. Dia berlari tanpa memperhatikan bahwa dari ujung jalan terdapat mobil yang melaju kencang.

Grab!

Ckiiitt…! Krrakk!

Terdengar tulang yang patah.

"Saku-chan,kamu nggak papa kan?" Tanya Naruto dalam kondisi kaki tertindas ban mobil. Selang beberapa detik dirasakannya kepalanya pusing,"Shit! Kepalaku terbentur,Arrgghh! Berdarah!"gerutu Naruto sesaat sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap dan pandangannya hilang Dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,mungkin semua telah berakhir.

"Naruto…!"

"Hosh! Hosh!" terdengar suara nafas Sakura yang begitu cepat. Sakura baru tersadar dari mimpinya,mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghantui dirinya dan membuat ia sekan-akan manusia yang paling bersalah di muka bumi ini.

"Maafkan aku,hiks!" isak Sakura sembari mencengkeram erat-erat bed covernya.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Sakura mendatangi sebuah tempat yang menurutnya seperti dirinya sendiri,tak berwarna. Bernuansa putih,tanpa goresan warna lain,sehingga orang yang berada disana tentu menjadi cepat bosan. Itulah menurut Sakura tentang dirinya,membosankan dan tak berwarna. Seandainya ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya yang dapat membuatnya berwarna hanyalah seseorang yang selalu disampingnya dulu. Tentu ia tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya.

"Pagi dokter Haruno,"sapa seseorang

"Ah,pagi Dokter Akasuna," balas Sakura diiringi dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Senyuman palsu.

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini? Kudengar anda akan menangani operasi pencangkokan ginjal," Tanya Sasori

"Ya,tentu! Saya permisi dulu dok,"

"Silakan!"

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju suatu kamar pasien. Pasien tersebut adalah penderita gagal ginjal yang operasi pencangkokannya akan ditangani Sakura,pengalaman pertamanya memang.

Dengan perlahan,Sakura membuka pintu kamar yang ditujunya. Sudah diduga,sang penghuni kamar telah bangun dan menikmati udara pagi melalui jendela kamar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak,Uchiha-san" omel Sakura sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat pagi dari Dokter pada pasiennya

"Aku tak banyak bergerak. Bahkan sekarang aku duduk di kursi roda," sangkalnya

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku hanya memberitahumu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Operasi akan diadakan dua jam lagi dari sekarang. Berarti nanti jam sembilan kau sudah berada di ruang operasi. Dan kumohon kerja samanya. Karena kudengar dari dokter yang merawatmu sebelumnya,bahwa kau tak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh. Jadi kuharap,untuk kali ini kau dapat menghilangkan sifatmu itu," cecar Sakura

"Akan ku usahakan. Karena kali ini aku percaya padamu"

"Terima kasih. Maaf,tapi aku harus pergi," pamit Sakura

"Kemana? Bukankah operasi masih dua jam lagi?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura hanya mampu memicingkan sebelah matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang seolah mencegahnya untuk pergi,"Haruskah kujawab kemana aku akan pergi?"

"Yah~ bukan apa-apa. Apa kau akan pergi ke kamar 939?" tebak Sasuke

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat heran oleh perkataannya,"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran,dan tanpa sadar dirinya telah berlutut di samping kursi roda Sasuke.

"Hn. Kamar 939 berada di depan kamarku satu tahun lalu sebelum kau menjadi dokter. Dan hingga kinipun kau masih tetap melakukan hal yang sama,eh?"

"Jadi kau sudah pernah mengetahuiku sebelum aku menjadi doktermu?"

"Hn. Waktu itu aku selalu mengamatimu. Kau selalu datang setiap pagi. Aku yakin,dia seseorang yang berharga bagimu," terka Sasuke

"Ya. Dia memang berharga," akunya sembari menatap langit

Suasana menjadi hening kemudian. Tak ada tanggapan lagi yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha. Mungkin tak ada yang perlu ditanyakannya lagi.

"Maaf Uchiha-san,setahuku anda bukan tipe orang yang mau tahu tentang orang lain," komentar Sakura baru menyadari kepribadian yang sesungguhnya dari pasiennya ini.

Yang ditanya hanya mampu mendecih lalu membuang muka,"Entahlah,yang jelas aku jadi makin tertarik dengan kehidupanmu,"

Lagi-lagi Sakura bingung dengan pernyataan Uchiha di hadapanya ini,"Maaf Uchiha-san. Tapi aku merasa tak ada yang menarik dari diriku dan juga kehidupanku,"

"Tapi aku merasa tertarik,"sergah Sasuke."Kenalkan aku pada orang yang berharga bagimu itu," timpalnya kemudian.

Kali ini Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke,meskipun senyum palsu.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku juga ingin tahu arti dibalik senyum palsumu itu"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Tapi kau harus berjanji ingin sembuh. Setelah operasi,aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu. Sekarang gunakan waktu ini untuk beristirahat. Perlu kubantu kembali ke tempat tidurmu?" tawar Sakura yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan ragu dari Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Mendorong kursi roda Sasuke menuju ke samping tempat tidur pasien. Dengan perlahan,ia memapahnya dengan posisi Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sakura. Saat itu jarak antara mereka sangat dekat sehingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lainnya yang hangat. Tentu hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit gugup dan Sasuke yang err~ sedikit merona?

"Kenapa kau gugup? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke memecah kekikukan

"Ti-dak! Aku hanya… hanya sedikit berdebar jika memikirkan tugas pertamaku nanti. Ini menyangkut nyawa. Jadi…"

"Tapi aku sudah bilang. Aku percaya padamu," sela Sasuke

"Pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu?,ini aku bawakan bunga mawar yang masih segar," 

Dengan cekatan,Sakura menata dan mengganti bunga di vas dengan bunga yang baru. Setelah selesai,kemudian ia beranjak ke jendela untuk menyibak tirai supaya cahaya dapat masuk memenuhi ruangan.

"Sepertinya musim semi akan segera tiba. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan acara hanami bersama. Pasti menyenangkan,"ucap Sakura sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur.

"Kakak,hari ini aku akan menangani operasi pencangkokan ginjal. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertamaku. Aku deg-degan,"diarahkan tangannya menggenggam tangan orang yang tidur di hadapannya."Tapi rasa itu dapat berkurang hanya dengan menggenggam tanganmu. Seperti ini" lanjutnya.

Sekitar lima menit,Sakura masih terdiam sembari menggenggam erat tangan itu,tangan yang hangat,yang dulu selalu disia-siakannya. Entah mengapa saat dia melakukannya,terasa ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang mampu membuatnya nyamanan tenang .

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan pasienku. Dia yang akan aku operasi nanti. Dia orang yang aneh," ucap Sakura setelah sekian waktu tadi digunakannya untuk membisu. "Dia bilang,ia tertarik dengan kehidupanku,dan mengataiku si senyum palsu. Ya,aku hanya memperlihatkan senyumku ini hanya untukmu. Aku Cuma ingin kau yang melihatnya." Kemudian Sakura menarik napasnya mengambil jeda untuk ucapan yang selanjutnya,"Lalu,katanya dia ingin aku mengenalkannya padamu. Apakah kau keberatan? Tapi kurasa tidak,seingatku kau orang yang suka berteman dengan banyak orang,"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan dari Hinata,asistennya. Hinata berpesan supaya Sakura segera datang ke acara rapat singkat untuk membahas pelaksanaan operasi. Setelah membalas pesannya,Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan mencium kening Naruto,"Aku pergi dulu kak. Selamat beristirahat," seraya membelai rambut Naruto sekilas. Tanpa terasa setitik air mata tumpah menjatuhi pipi ranum Sakura,kejadian yang berulang-ulang setiap ia menemui Naruto.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari,setetes air mata juga jatuh dari mata yang selalu terpejam. Mata yang memiliki warna seindah langit.

TBC

Fufu! Saiia datang lagi sodara sekalian,dengan fict baru yang ga kalah gajenya. Abiznya aku bingung banget untuk ne story mau dibuat pair paan.

Yach~ tapi seperti cerita yang telah tercicil diatas ini,mungkin pairnya ngikut aja sesuai mood *PLAK! Ga consist!*

Jujur,ini aja aku ga punya plotnya,pokoknya kalau ada imajinasi yang mampir aku tuang gitu aja *halah!*

Para Readerwan dan Readerwati sampai card reader(?),*untuk ksekian kalinya"Mank ada yg bca!* aku mohon review,walo itu menyakitkan.

Thank You for You All!

See You next Time…


End file.
